Darkness Means Nothing
by AshleyCee
Summary: Detective Jones, a detective known for his skill as well as his disability, put his life in danger for a special case concerning an Army General, his late mother, and his twin brother. He wakes up in a hospital after a week-long coma and temporary amnesia of the past year, and of his late mother. Memories rush to him just because of one sound. Bounce-bounce, thunk...
1. Prologue

"Idiot." A voice was breaking through the darkness he had experienced. "I can't believe he would risk so much just for a stupid case..." It was muffled, but suddenly, a flash came, but more darkness.

"Old man? Is that you?" Alfred managed to squeak out.

"I told you not to call me old man! It's Mr. Kirkland, you wanker!" The Brit complained.

A smile came to his lips. He heard the laughing of a child near him. Probably visiting the person next to him. He knew where he was.

"Do you remember anything? Jesus, I'm just glad you're alive." A sigh escaped the British man's lips. Alfred heard a ball bouncing. It sounded like it was bouncing on the floor, to the wall, and into the child's hands. That terrible noise. It would haunt him forever.

_Bounce-bounce, thunk. Bounce-bounce, thunk._

* * *

><p><strong>Aaand, that's the prologue for my Hetalia AU! I hope it's captivating enough, I guess. And I hope you stay for more!<strong>


	2. Old Man and Alfie

**Chapter one of this pressing story! I'm making this chapter sound more exciting that it is... Well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Dad!" Alfred shouted from the front door, holding tightly onto the leash of his Lacy dog. "I'm taking Texas out to the police station! Arthur's going to take me!"<p>

"Alright, son!" His father shouted back. "Be as safe as possible!"

Alfred opened the door and shut it behind himself, making sure he had everything. Arthur, however, wasn't waiting outside. Alfred lied to his father. He had good intentions, of course. But he could take care of himself just fine. He didn't need anyone to hold his hand everywhere he went. His brother didn't have this problem. But, Alfred kind of felt bad for his brother. Because of him, Matthew was almost completely ignored. Mattie usually went to a French restaurant where a close family friend worked. Matthew worked with said friend in the kitchen. In fact, he was probably more of a dad to Matthew than Mr. Jones was.

Texas stopped, pulling a bit in another direction, and he knew he was there. He grabbed for the doorknob and opened the door, a small squeak emitting from the hinges of the door.

"Welcome back, Alfie!" A policeman who was leaving patted his head.

"Hey, Officer!" Alfred replied cheerfully.

"Alfred!" He heard the all too familiar voice of a man who might as well be his second mom. "Did your dad bring you? It can't be safe out there for you."

Alfred rolled his sky blue eyes. They weren't the same ice-colored blue as most people's eyes are with his condition; they were a joyous sky blue with no black pupil to end it.

"Don't roll your eyes at me!" The British detective said.

"Whatever, Chief Loser." Alfred snickered, making an L shape with his fingers and putting it on his forehead. He heard the sigh of the chief and smiled to himself.

"I'm guessing you want to hear about the latest case?" The Chief inquired.

"That's right!" Alfred nodded. "Y'know, Arthur, I'm going to become one of your best detectives one day. I know it."

"Don't get _too_ cocky. You should consider yourself lucky to be trusted enough to have this information disclosed to you." He closed the door to his office and went behind his desk.

"They can rip out my tongue and make me go deaf- I won't say anything!" Alfred said, saluting with his free hand. "Scouts honor!"

"You were never a scout!" Arthur laughed as he pulled out the latest file.

"Okay, so I'm in college and about to be come a detective." Alfred said. He knew Arthur was rolling his eyes. "Hey, same difference, right? That's what you always say when you replace your tea with alcohol."

"Oh, quiet down, you." Arthur gave him a gentle slap. "Sit down, this story is outrageous."

"I'm ready!" Alfred rubbed Texas' head and he heard him pant.

"Okay, so, there was this rare diamond said to give happiness to whoever owned it. It was called the Hope Diamond, and was on a cruise ship along with many rich and important people. On the night of the auction, Mr. Honda Kiku was about to get said auction started when suddenly, the lights went out. A gunshot was heard and the lights flickered back to life. When they did, a famous politician was on the floor covered in red. It turns out it was just wine, thankfully. There was, however, a hole in the window, big enough for a full-grown man to fit through. Outside, floating in the sea was a silk hat. Someone had stolen the Hope Diamond, and had probably jumped ship. The strangest thing was that the man had informed the police of what he was going to do beforehand."

Alfred hummed, tapping his chin. "Well, first of all, it could be a he _or_ a she."

"Of course," Arthur replied. "That's _always_ a possibility. Anything else?"

"What if the man hadn't jumped ship?" Alfred said. "What if he shot the hole and threw his hat out to make it look like he had jumped into the sea, but he was still in the ship acting like the heist was a surprise?"

Arthur nodded knowingly. "You're right..."

* * *

><p>"Great ideas, Alfred." Arthur said before Alfred left his car. "I do hope you join out force after college."<p>

"You got it, old dude!" Alfred grinned, letting Texas hop out of the car before him.

"And don't call me that." Arthur pouted.

" 'Kay, oldie. Bye!" Alfred climbed out of the car before Arthur could scold him for calling him old man again. He headed to his door, Texas leading him, and entered his house.

"Dad, I'm home! Old ma- I mean, Chief Kirkland said I did a pretty good job!"

"Great to hear, kiddo." His father replied. "Is Texas doing a good job?"

"Of course, dad." Alfred rolled his eyes. "Why wouldn't Texas do a good job? He's the best dog I could ask for!"

His dad sighed. "Remember, son. You're 22, and you shouldn't refer to Texas as a puppy you got for Christmas at five years old."

"I know, dad." Alfred yawned. "I have classes in the morning; I think I'll turn in for the night."

"Okay, Alfie. I love you, son."

"I love you too, dad." Alfred walked forward some until he knew he was in front of his mom's shrine. "I love you, mom." He wished he could still hug him mom. Still hear her terrible jokes, see her smiling face. Heck, he wouldn't care if she embarrassed him his whole life. He just wanted to see her again. In fact, he didn't even have to see her. He just wanted to hear her. Silent tears rolled down his cheeks as he felt around for her locket and kissed it. He knew it was stupid, but his mom kissed her locket every night before she slept, so he thought he'd continue doing it. For her.

He walked upstairs and stood in front of where his bed was in him and his brothers shared room, flopping on the American-flag blankets. They were never replaced since the accident.

"Mattie?" Alfred called out, hugging his dog. He knew Matthew would be there.

"...Yes?" His quiet reply came.

"I miss mom so much." He mumbled into Texas.

"I miss her too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, poor Alfie and Mattie. I'm sure you guys are curious about the accident, but that story is for another time ;) <strong>

**Right now, Mattie and Alfie are both 22 and in college! Alfie is taking courses in crime, law, etc., while Mattie is taking majors in cooking, film, and other artsy stuff! (Well, he's not taking majors in _all_ of those...)**


	3. Out for Coffee

**Chapter Three, up and running! (Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in Hetalia, I only own the idea used in this story)**

* * *

><p><em>"What a rare sight!" One doctor said.<em>

_"Only people born blind have no pupils." The other commented._

_"And his eyes are the same color as they were before he was blind, correct?" The first one asked._

_"Yes, Doctor Nick." His father answered._

_"His Optical nerve is damaged, we know that." Doctor Nick said. A hum came from the other doctor._

_"But with a damaged nerve, you should keep your pupil..." The other said._

_"How odd."_

_"Yeah. I've never seen or heard of this before."_

"Yo!" He snapped out of thought and felt a breeze pass his face. Gilbert was probably waving his hand in front of his face.

"Where were you off to, Al?" Mathias asked him. "Dreaming about becoming a superhero?"

Gilbert laughed. "Yeah, I remember when you were in the hospital and blind, when we visited you, you were really hoping you went blind because your laser vision burned your eyes out!"

"And I still am!" Alfred said, laughing with the others. They were out for coffee. They were all out of college, and all having a nice cup of coffee.

"It's great having a day off from work." Mathias said, and Alfred heard him stretch.

"Yeah, I bet its hard working as a Geoligist." Gil agreed.

"Being a doctor probably isn't as easy." Mathias said.

After a while of silence, Alfred said, "Oh, yeah, being a detective is hard too, thanks for asking."

They both laughed, apologizing.

"Yeah, what's your latest case about, anyways?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh, it's really mysterious. It's been on the news, haven't you seen it?" Alfred said.

"I usually work with kids," Gilbert probably shrugged then. "I don't see much news; it's usually cartoons and stuff."

"I work with rocks, TV usually isn't on. If I have seen it, I probably don't remember it. They show all the crimes and stuff before the cute puppy videos, so it goes straight over my head." Mathias answered.

"What kind of news do you watch, anyways?" Alfred asked.

"Hey, we usually get the scoop from you. Elizabeth is a journalist, so I learn stuff from her too." Gilbert said.

"Well, anyways, it's really crazy." Alfred started. "This Army General... His name is General Zwingli. He moved to America as a child with his sister, and when he returned back to the home he shared with his sister, he found her dead. The TV was on her favorite channel, and she was sat in a chair. It looked like she was watching it when someone, possibly from across the street, shot her. She hadn't been dead for long, it seemed. But he was petrified. He didn't talk to us for a week, just crying whenever we tried to bring up the topic. I know Army-men were built tough, but you always have to cry sometimes, right? Well, I would cry for days if Mattie were dead... Anyways, we found nothing. No weapon, no prints. We just got permission to search other peoples' houses in the vicinity. There was al-" He was cut off by a beeping. He grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Oh, it was getting good!" Gilbert whined, followed by a bang. Mathias started cracking up, and Alfred could only assume that Gilbert had tipped back too far and laughed himself.

"Okay, shut up, you guys." Alfred said, quickly calming down and answering his phone. "Jones."

"It took you long enough. Listen, we have some serious information on the new case and we need you to come down to the station right away." He heard the voice of Arthur.

"Right now? Why can't you tell me over the phone?" Alfred asked

"Listen, you just really need to come to the station. It's about your brother."

Alfred's mouth dropped open. "It's about Mattie?"

A small sigh was followed by a simple "Yes."

"I'm on my way." He exited out of the call and put his phone in his pocket. "Texas?" His Lacy dog nudged his leg. "Let's go to the station."

"What's wrong?" Gilbert asked with concern.

"I'm not sure, but I have to get to the station right away. I'm sorry guys; I'll call you when I'm done." Alfred rushed out of the Café with Texas, running to the bus stop.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh. What happened with Matthew? It's getting srs guys.<strong>


End file.
